Sana Kiroshima!
by fancypants787
Summary: it's about when the gang meet this strange girl named Sana who seems to know everything about them and tries to kill kagome and is a half demon like inuyasha but ends up travelling with them to find Naraku and kill him, secrets are found out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm new at making inuyasha fanfictions so review and tell ur friends and even if its not good (But it is) still tell ur friends they might think differently tell everyone!... Everyone!**

Author's POV

It was a dark and quiet night. Everyone was sound asleep under a small hut. Inuyasha's ear twitched and his eyes popped open. He looked around and watched the door way.

"half-blood" he muttered under his breath. Then the sound of a large tree falling down echoed through the air. At an instant everyone woke up.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, "what's going on?"

Sango stood up, "I sense something coming"

"As do I," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha and Miroku went outside to check it out followed by Kagome and Sango. Shippo and Kirara stayed asleep. In the distance Inuyasha saw a girl about his age. She had long white hair and green eyes. She wore a white dress and blue ribbons tied in her hair, around her sleeves and her waste which mad her look like a princess except the dress wasn't puffy.

Her face expression was blank, "O,M,G" she said in monotone. Her face changed from blank to giddy and happy, "You're thee Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's face went blank as she ran up and squeezed Inuyasha half to death.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled trying to pull away. She let go,

"oh, I'm Sana and I've heard so much about all of you and I know everything there is too know about you too." Her eyes sparkled as she said this and quickly ran over to Miroku. Miroku opened his arms out expecting to get a hug. She stopped and stared, "What are you doing?" she asked. Miroku put down his arm, "I thought you were gonna hug me…" his voice sounded disappointed.

She grabbed his hands, "You are the great monk Miroku, it's so nice to actually talk to you."

"You are quite the beautiful maiden, would you bear…." She cut him off, "No." she said bluntly and moved on to Sango.

"And you are the only surviving demon slayer out of an entire village of demon slayers! I love your work!" before Sango could reply she was already clinging on to Kagome,

"And you're the famous priestess, the reincarnation of Kikyou!"

"Ok, ok the love fest is over now, answer me, who the hell are you and why are you here and how do you know us?" Inuyasha yelled fed up.

"Boy you sure ask a lot of questions, anyways I'm Sana and I've been watching over you as your father told me to. I'm here because I want to fight you Inuyasha. I've decided that now's the perfect time to show myself. So, shall we fight or are you scared of a little half-demon girl?" Sana replied.

"It's your death wish," Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his face.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" he yelled and flung his hand in the air. She dodged, "too slow," she taunted.

"Oh yeah try this on for size!" Inuyasha yelled followed by a wind scar.

"Streaming leash!" she whispered and a long streaming ribbon of blue energy appeared in her hand blocking the wind scar.

"You're pretty tuff, but this is gonna be your last battle!" Inuyasha yelled then unleashed a backlash wave sending his blocked windscar back at her again. She simply cut through the wave and quickly whipped her energy ribbon repeatedly at Inuyasha and he in return dodged. On the last whip it hit his back and he fell to the ground. He lay motionless, covered in burses and dirt from dodging her attacks.

"I guess I win," she proclaimed quickly switching from serious to giddy and happy again. Inuyasha slowly got up and walked away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

"I'm going for a walk!" he yelled back frustrated.

"I'm going after him," Kagome said and she ran off.

**Ok thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell ur friends, cousins, grandparents etc. Next time . P.S I think chapter 2 will be up by tomorrow **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm trying my best at this so review and continue to readddd! Ok on with the show oh **

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

Kagome's POV

"Inuyasha," I began. We were both standing in the field of flowers were the priestess eater once was.

"Look, I know she may have hurt your ego a little but it doesn't mean you should go running off. Who knows what would happen if you weren't around. I probably wouldn't have made it past the first episode. We need you…I need you," I said convincingly.

"We better go. Umm, it's not safe out here," Inuyasha muttered. I smiled and put my arm into his.

Author's POV

Back were the others were Miroku, Sango and Sana sat in a circle. There was an awkward silence. Miroku broke the silence 5 minutes later.

"I have a question, why won't you..," he was cut off.

"Because I don't want to," Sana snapped back.

"Sorry Inuyasha took off like that," Sango said sincerely.

"Does Inuyasha love Kagome?" Sana questioned.

"Yes but he just won't admit it," Sango replied.

"I see, so I guess I'll just have to kill Kagome then," Sana replied. Miroku and Sango froze.

"What!" they both said in union.

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha and I walked steadily down the path and then in the distance I saw Sango and Miroku running to us rapidly.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked when they reached us.

"It's Sana. Run Kagome! She's coming. She's gonna try to kill you!" Sango shrieked in fear. It was too late. Sana jumped from a tree branch and landed in front of us.

"You know what they say, divide and conquer." Out of nowhere never ending walls fell down and divided us. Inuyasha by himself and the rest of us together. A strange but extremely powerful pushed us back so far we couldn't see the wall.

"Well now what. We don't even know where the wall is. We need to find Inuyasha," Sango groaned.

"Wait, I have an idea," Kagome suggested.

Author's POV

Back where Inuyasha was he was trying to climb up the wall to jump over it. He climbed fast and already he could no longer see the ground.

Kagome's POV

"Inuyasha, SIT!" I yelled and shortly we heard a faint scream.

"Follow that scream!" I commanded and we all ran towards the sound. After a while we heard a bang.

"Sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit…" I yelled and we heard the bang repeatedly.

"Continue doing that Kagome," Miroku said and we ran towards the sound. Eventually we reached the wall.

"Now all we need to do is figure out how to break this wall." Sango implied.

On the other side of the wall…

**Well that's it for now and review or else… any who review!**


End file.
